codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters
This is a list of characters in the anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. The character designs were done by CLAMP. Main characters * Lelouch vi Britannia * Suzaku Kururugi * C.C. * Nunnally vi Britannia * Kallen Kozuki * Rolo Lamperouge Ashford Academy , Sayoko, Suzaku, Lelouch, C.C., Shirley, Milly, Nina, and Nunnally.]] Ashford Academy, (アッシュフォード学園, Asshufōdo Gakuen) is a Britannian private academy in Tokyo, owned and operated by the Ashford Foundation (アッシュフォード財団, Asshufōdo Zaidan), a philanthropic organization involved predominantly in the supply of educational services, founded by the formerly noble Ashford House. It is attended by Lelouch and Nunnally, who, owing to their mother's past relationship with the Ashfords, have been granted free residence within the Student Government Clubhouse within the campus. Arthur Arthur (アーサー, Āsā) is a stray cat which Third Princess Euphemia befriends after she arrives in Area 11. Arthur is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. The student council adopts him and builds a cat house in the council room. A running gag in the series involves Arthur constantly taking a bite at Suzaku's hand or leg. Despite this one-sided relationship, Suzaku takes the feline along with him to Britannia, where Arthur takes a liking to Knights of the Round member Anya Alstreim. When Suzaku returns to Ashford Academy in the second season, he brings Arthur back with him. In the series finale, Arthur is shown watching over Suzaku's grave in the middle of the night. Arthur is last seen in Ohgi and Viletta's wedding picture on Anya's head. Milly Ashford Milly Ashford (ミレイ・アッシュフォード, Mirei Asshufōdo) is the granddaughter of the school superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, and president of the Student Council. Milly enjoys teasing Shirley and is eager to discover Lelouch's weaknesses — enough so to rally the entire school into chasing after Arthur when she suspects the cat to hold something precious to him. She is secretly in love with Lelouch, but realizes the need to restore her family's status by marrying a noble. After graduating, she becomes a reporter on the local TV news and breaks off her engagement with Lloyd in an effort to become more true to herself. Rivalz Cardemonde Rivalz Cardemonde (リヴァル・カルデモンド, Rivaru Karudemondo), 17 years old (18 at R2), is one of Lelouch's friends, usually driving Lelouch around on his motorbike as an ante for their bets on chess games. He has a part-time job as a bartender/waiter and carries a deep, affectionate nature for Milly Ashford, especially when it is announced that she is going through a marriage interview. Shown in-series and in the DVD-exclusive bonus material, Rivalz forms a fast friendship with Suzaku after he joins the student council at Lelouch's request. Rivalz's real surname is not Cardemonde, but rather his mother's maiden name, which he uses since his parents became estranged. He was born and partially raised in California. After Emperor Lelouch arrived at Ashford Academy for the U.F.N meeting, Rivalz had asked him why he had never mentioned his royal status previously; but was ignored by him. He is last seen among the many guests that had attended Ohgi and Viletta's wedding. Nina Einstein Nina Einstein ( ニーナ・アインシュタイン, Nīna Ainshutain), 17 years old (18 at R2), is introduced as a bookish member of the student council at Ashford Academy. Nina demonstrates an acute xenophobic reaction to Elevens and develops intense (almost obsessive) feelings for the Third Princess Euphemia after the latter helps her during a traumatizing hostage incident at the Lake Kawaguchi. Shirley Fenette Shirley Fenette (シャーリー・フェネット, Shārī Fenetto) is a typical, all-around nice girl who is exceptionally friendly and loves her friends. She is a member of the swimming club. She admits to being infatuated with Lelouch since his enrollment on campus, but finds it extremely hard to get his attention. She has a habit of jumping to conclusions before people can explain things to her, particularly where Lelouch is concerned. She is killed by Rolo in the second season after she regained her memory. Shirley was awarded 19th place in the 29th Anime Grand Prix for Favorite Female Character. Sayoko Shinozaki Sayoko Shinozaki (篠崎 咲世子, Shinozaki Sayoko) is a kindhearted Japanese woman who serves as a maid to the Lamperouge siblings in their residence. She was originally Milly Ashford's personal maid, but was reassigned to Lelouch and Nunnally when they were placed under the Ashfords' care. Her relatively benign appearance contrasts with her position as the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School (篠崎流, Shinozaki Ryuu) of martial arts. She is a highly skilled martial artist and has matching athletic talents. She keeps a number of kunai strapped to her thighs and carries smoke bombs. She is referred to as a "supermaid" (スーパーメイド, suupaameido) on her official profile. Sayoko assists in taking care of Nunnally whenever Lelouch is not around. She is later employed by Diethard Reid as a spy for the Black Knights. Miya Miya is a minor character appearing in the second season at Ashford academy, as all students are required to be in a club, she participates in the swim club. During the episode she manages to get hold of Lelouch's hat, Lelouch responds by using his geass to get her to return it. The Order of the Black Knights The Order of the Black Knights (黒の騎士団, Kuro no Kishidan), or simply the Black Knights, is a group of revolutionaries created by Lelouch in his campaign to overthrow Britannia. He introduces the group to the world as an organization which protects those without power from those who have it. Under his leadership, the Black Knights grow in strength exponentially, becoming a force rivaling the Britannian army up until the fall of the Black Rebellion. At the end of the first season, Lelouch declares the formation of the United States of Japan. After having his memories restored in the second season, Lelouch works to form a larger alliance of nations to fight Britannia. He arranges the exile of the Black Knights from Japan for this purpose, making their new base of operations on an artificial island off the coast of China. He starts by returning control of the Chinese Federation to its Empress, making them his first ally. With the formation of the United Federation of Nations, the Black Knights was contracted to serve it's military force as well a protector of all U.F.N. member states, in exchange for their continued funding, manpower, and support. Former Resistance members The core members of the Black Knights are the remnants of a resistance cell led by Kaname Ohgi, which Lelouch becomes involved with. Kaname Ohgi Kaname Ohgi (扇 要, Ōgi Kaname) is the leader of the original resistance cell. He took over leadership following the death of Kallen's older brother, Naoto Kōzuki (紅月ナオト, Kōzuki Naoto), leaving his teaching job to do so. He is a somewhat reserved individual who lacks self-confidence, often questioning his ability to lead. However, he is also fairly perceptive, recognizing Zero's intentions to a degree and even deducing some of the things he keeps secret from the organization. Inoue Inoue (井上) is a woman with mid-length, blue hair. She is a commander who provides logistical support. During the Black Rebellion, she is killed when the upper-half of her Burai is destroyed. She shares her seiyū's surname. Yoshitaka Minami Yoshitaka Minami (南 佳高, Minami Yositaka) is a bespectacled male who is the Black Knights' first secret corps commander. He is appointed as the captain of the Ikaruga following the formation of the U.F.N. He is last seen in Tamaki's bistro along with Sugiyama and Viletta. Kento Sugiyama Kento Sugiyama (杉山 賢人, Sugiyama Kento) is a male with dark-greenish hair. He shares the same surname as his seiyū. After the formation of the U.F.N., he is given the position of Special Division Captain. He appears to be a good cook, as Lelouch has make a pizza for C.C. He is last seen in Tamaki's bistro, a guitar resting next to his chair. Shinichirō Tamaki Shinichirō Tamaki (玉城 真一郎, Tamaki Shin'ichirō), 24 years old (25 at R2), a is the leader of the second special squadron of the Black Knights. He is a hot-headed and carefree person, quick to cheer others on when not doing the fighting but rash and impulsive when he's on the front lines. His rashness is shown to border on recklessness, as he orders the execution of the Ashford Academy student council against Zero's wishes, though extenuating circumstances prevent his orders from being carried out. He pilots a standard Knightmare Frames during battles, though he rarely lasts long before being forced to eject. Tamaki is shown (in R2 Episode 13) to be one of Zero's least valuable assets, as Lelouch's monitor shows Tamaki's stats at 40, while the other major crew members have stats ranging from 175 (Nagisa Chiba) to 345 (Kyoshiro Tohdoh). He is initially skeptical about Zero, but comes to be one of his most vehement supporters, particularly after the Special Administrative Zone for an independent Japan fails. Even after being captured and imprisoned for a year following the failed Black Rebellion, he never gives up hope that Zero will rescue them, despite the fact that Zero was reported as dead. Tamaki seems to be the most critical of C.C.'s involvement in the organization despite her lack an official position, complaining that she's only there because she's Zero's lover, which she replies to by insulting him. In the second season, this appears to have been lightened into simple back and forth banter. Tamaki also complains about his own lack of an official position in the second season (what happened to his old position is not revealed), wanting to be in charge of finances in some way (Lelouch relieved him of this responsibility early in the first season when he spent much of their money on frivolous dinners). C.C. jokes that he's in charge of banquets to annoy him. With the formation of the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knights' appointment as its unified army, Tamaki is made the Internal Cleaning Supporter. When Lelouch is exposed as Zero, Tamaki takes it the hardest, being the last to accept that Zero could have manipulated them all this time. At the end of the series, Tamaki opens his own bistro alongside Sugiyama, Minami, and Villetta. Yoshida Yoshida, (吉田) is a male with dark-brownish hair involved in the provision of logistical support. He often wears a short-sleeved version of the Black Knights' uniform's jacket. During the first Assault on Tokyo Settlement, he and three others were operating a Raikou when Suzaku in the Lancelot destroyed the legs of each of the units, causing it to fall and explode, killing them. Former Japan Liberation Front members The Japan Liberation Front (日本解放戦線, Nippon Kaihō Sensen) is the largest anti-Britannia resistance group prior to the appearance of the Black Knights, consisting predominantly of former Japanese military personnel. Among their ranks are the Four Holy Swords (四聖剣, Shisei-ken), an elite unit consisting of Kyoshiro Tohdoh and four of his most devoted followers. After Cornelia takes over as Viceroy of Area 11, her campaigns all but wipe out the Japan Liberation Front. They are reduced to hiding in a sakuradite tanker, and during the midst of a raid launched by Britannian forces against them, a mine set up by Lelouch without the knowledge of the rest of the Black Knights destroys their ship; their death is ruled as suicide. All that remained of the officership following this incident was Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords. Tohdoh is later captured by Britannian forces, and after he is rescued by the Black Knights at the Four Holy Swords' behest, his group joins them. They serve as squadron leaders in the Black Knights. Kyoshiro Tohdoh Kyoshiro Tohdoh (藤堂 鏡志朗, Tōdō Kyōshirō) is the head of the Black Knights' military operations. He is a chequered former general and an extremely talented fighter. He earned the nickname Tohdoh of Miracles (奇跡の藤堂, Kiseki no Tōdō) for his singular defeat of the otherwise unstoppable Holy Britannian Empire during the invasion of Japan, remarkably managing this feat without the use of Knightmare Frames. This event would later be known as the Miracle of Itsukushima. He was a childhood instructor to Suzaku Kururugi, and is one of the few Japanese people who understands his ideals. Tohdoh is often seen bearing a katana at his side. Like Kaname, he remains faithful to Zero following his capture during the Black Rebellion, reasoning that Zero must have had a good reason not to inform his troops about his plans. In Lelouch's skill rating for the core members, Tohdoh has the highest combined score with 345 out of 400 points. After the formation of the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knights' appointment as its unified army, Tohdoh is made the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff. Four Holy Swords The Four Holy Swords are an Elite group of soldiers who serve Tohdoh. Initially, they are a part of The JLF, but once Kyoshiro Tohdoh is freed from execution, they join the Black Knights. By the end of the series, only Chiba survives. Shōgo Asahina Asahina Shōgo is a male member of the Four Holy Swords. He wears glasses and has a distinctive scar down the right side of his face. Like Chiba, he develops a distrust for Zero following the Black Rebellion, questioning his tendency to keep secrets and bring on new members such as Rolo and Jeremiah with no discussion. He is the leader of the first squadron of the Black Knights. After the formation of the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knights' appointment as its unified army, Shōgo is made the 1st Division Captain. During the second battle of Tokyo, he is killed in the blast from Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb whilst trying to pursue Rolo, but not before transmitting information about Zero's massacre of the Geass Directorate (which in turn came from the Squad Zero lieutenant who participated in it) to prove Zero can't be trusted. Nagisa Chiba Chiba Nagisa, 29 years old (30 at R2), is the sole female member of the Four Holy Swords, she also seems to hold a strong attraction to Tohdoh, also noticed by her comrade, Asahina. A year after the Black Rebellion, she harbors animosity towards Zero for abandoning them. She survives the final battle but is captured along with all the other Black Knights for a public execution. She is released when Lelouch is killed and is seen together with Tohdoh in traditional Japanese attire in a photo of Kaname Ohgi's wedding. Ryōga Senba Senba Ryoga was the oldest member of the Four Holy Swords (even older than Tohdoh), and appears to be its leader. He is killed by Gino during an assault on a Britannian aerial transport. His last words were that he wanted to see Japan being liberated. Kōsetsu Urabe Urabe Kosetsu, is a male member of the Four Holy Swords with blue hair, he appears to trust in Zero more than his teammates. He is one of the few top officers of the Black Knights not captured by Britannia after the Black Rebellion, as well as the first member to discover Zero's identity. He is killed by sacrificing himself by stabbing his sword through his own knightmare trying to destroy Rolo's Vincent in the battle of Babel Tower to allow Zero (as well as Kallen, C.C. and others) to escape. Kyōto House The Six Houses of Kyōto (キョウト六家, Kyōto Rokka), called the Kyōto House for short, is a secret society of former Japanese elite aligned against Britannia. They use the Britannian-sponsored Elevens' self-governance council NAC as their public face. They provide support for anti-Britannian resistance groups, by supplying equipment, weapons, and Knightmare Frames. Other members Rakshata Chawla Rakshata Chawla (ラクシャータ・チャウラー, Rakushāta Chaurā), 28 years old (29 at R2), is an Indian scientist and the head of the Black Knights' research and development team. She has extensive experience in medical cybernetics, and appears to have been an academy acquaintance of Lloyd Asplund and Cécile Croomy. Rakshata is not fond of speaking of the past, but it is known that she studied at the Imperial Colchester Institute. She affectionately refers to her technological creations as her "children" and treats them with such care. She is never seen without her tobacco pipe, and is usually seen laying on a couch when not actively working (one is even installed on the bridge of the Black Knights' flagship, the Ikaruga). Upon the formation of the UFN and the reorganization of the Black Knights as its military force, Rakshata is designated as the Chief of Science, similar to her previous position within the Black Knights. She reacts to the Black Knights' betrayal of Zero with apathy, more concerned with the aftermath. Rakshata is the creator of the Guren and its radiant wave surge( 輻射波動, fukushahadō, lit. radiation surge) weapon. She also developed the Gefjun Disturber (ゲフィオンディスターバー, Gefion Disutaabaa), a force field generator that disables all sakuradite-powered technology within its area of effect. This renders anything within the field invisible to radar, and can aid in the blooming of hadron-based beam weaponry. She is captured and imprisoned along with the rest of the Black Knights after the fall of Schniezel. While incarcerated, she argues with Lloyd over the nature of progress. She is last seen amongst Ohgi and Viletta's wedding guests. Ayame Futaba Ayame Futaba (双葉綾芽, Futaba Ayame) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga and appears to run its defensive systems. She wears her hair as a pair of purple mid-length curls. She is seen comforting Tamaki in a hospital after he is defeated by Suzaku in his Lancelot Albion. She refers to him as senpai. Ichijiku Hinata Ichijiku Hinata (日向 いちじく, Hinata Ichijiku) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga as the radar operator. She wears her hair in a ponytail. She is unaware of Ohgi lying to all the Black Knights that Zero is dead along with the other Ikaruga Operators. Mutsuki Minase Mutsuki Minase (水無瀬むつき, Minase Mutsuki) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga. She wears her hair straight, but with colored beads laced in. Kizuna Kagesaki Kizuna Kagesaki (影崎キズナ, Kagesaki Kizuna) is the third squadron leader of the Black Knights. He is killed during the Battle of Tokyo by Jeremiah Gottwald's Siegfried. Diethard Reid Diethard Reid (ディートハルト・リート, Dītoharuto Rīto), 31 years old (32 at R2), is the head of information, espionage, and public relations for the Black Knights. A graduate of the Imperial Britannia Central University's Faculty of Law, Diethard is a former producer and member of the press staff at Hi-TV, a Britannian television station. Following the appearance of Zero and the announcement of his goals, Diethard joins the Black Knights, wishing to witness and document Zero's campaign to overthrow Britannia and rule the world. Like Kallen Kozuki, he shows fierce loyalty to Zero, whom he views as his source of inspiration. Diethard has proven himself to be highly perceptive, easily picking up on the likely outcomes of Zero's plans. He recognizes immediately that Zero is responsible for the destruction of the Japan Liberation Front's tanker ship, a fact which Zero never made the organization aware of. When Kallen wonders if he can be trusted, Lelouch replies that Diethard is dedicated to making Zero a god, which makes him predictable and thus easy to control. Despite possessing some knowledge of who Lelouch is and of his power, Diethard remains loyal. Only when Lelouch is exposed in front of the leaders of the Black Knights does he finally betray him. He claims that he would rather have watched Zero topple Britannia, but will settle for a hero's death instead. A month after the Second Battle of Tokyo, he defects to Schneizel, deciding that Schneizel and his plans are more interesting than Zero's. When Schneizel is fooled by Lelouch and made a slave to his will, he flies into a rage, shooting a Geassed officer dead and holding Lelouch at gunpoint, calling him Zero and proclaiming that he can't live any longer now that his plan is finished, before Schneizel shoots him. In his dying moments, Diethard asks Lelouch to use his Geass on him, to which Lelouch responds that Diethard isn't worthy of it. Holy Britannian Empire , Lloyd, Cécile, Jeremiah, Villetta, and Kewell.]] A royal kingdom and international superpower, the Holy Britannian Empire controls about one-third of the world at the beginning of the series, increasing two thirds by the mid-second season. Based in North America, from the imperial city of Pendragon, the territories under Britannian rule include the entire Western Hemisphere , Japan, New Zealand, and parts of the Middle East. Contrary to its name, it does not control the British Isles, having lost them to other European powers during the 1800s. The Britannia flag features a lion and a snake intertwined, representing "king" and "death and rebirth," respectively. Britannian Imperial Family Britannia is ruled by the imperial family, which holds the highest positions within its government and military. The prince and princesses are ordered by number, which is determined by the status of their mothers, the imperial consorts. For example, Clovis is the Third Prince while Lelouch is only the Eleventh Prince. The numbering of the imperial princes and princesses is sorted by gender. For example, Euphemia is the Third Princess and Clovis is the Third Prince. The princes and princesses use the same surname prefix as their mother. The princesses are able to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight", who are given authority and placed directly under their command, with their own unit. Cornelia's Knight is Guilford who, along with her, commands a unit of Gloucesters. The princes are never shown to do the same. Knights of the Round 's era, from left to right: Luciano Bradley (top), Anya Alstreim (bottom), Suzaku Kururugi, Gino Weinberg, Monica Krushevski, Bismarck Waldstein, and Nonette Enneagram]] The Knights of the Round (ナイトオブラウンズ, Naito Obu Raunzu) is a unit of twelve elite soldiers under the direct command of the Emperor of Britannia, each holding a rank from one to twelve. They operate outside the normal command structure of the Britannian Military, and take orders only from the Emperor himself. Knights of the Round are treated as nobility within the Empire. Their ranks don't seem to have any particular bearing on their skill level or dominance over other Knights. The one exception is that the 'Knight of One' may request governance of any colonial area of his choosing from the Emperor. Only eight of the twelve have been revealed, among which is Suzaku, the Knight of Seven. Britannian Army The largest Military in the world, Britannia's Armed forces are the primary antagonists of the series, divided into many hundreds of ground troops, Knightmare frames, Hoverships and specialized Knight groups. Zero's constant harassment of the military have earned him many personal enemies, and several researchers, soldiers and commanders have become significant characters. Knights Andreas Darlton Andreas Darlton (アンドレアス・ダールトン, Andoreasu Dāruto) is a confidante and loyal subordinate to the Second Princess Cornelia. Darlton is an extremely tall, well-built man with a diagonal scar running across his face. He does not particularly care for the rampant racism that plagues the Britannian military, and makes it clear to Suzaku that effectiveness in serving a purpose is equivalent to merit in his eyes. In the anime, he is also one of the few Britannians that actually approves of Suzaku's ascension to knighthood. During the Battle of Tokyo, Darlton disables Cornelia's Gloucester under the influence of Lelouch's Geass and is subsequently killed by the Gawain's Hadron Cannons. In the Code Geass picture book 8.75, Darlton is revealed to have multiple adopted sons, five of whom became the Glaston Knights. Jeremiah Gottwald Jeremiah Gottwald (ジェレミア・ゴットバルト, Jeremia Gottobaruto) is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot deeply concerned with the maintenance of Purist supremacy within Britannian society. He attended the Imperial Colchester Institute before joining the Britannian army. He is somewhat overconfident and passionate about furthering his goals, facts which tend to make him rash and impulsive in battle. He was a part of Empress Marianne's guard, and considers her assassination his first failure. His perceived failure shapes his actions from then on. In the second season, He is employed as an assassin by V.V. to kill Lelouch. After learning of Lelouch's motive for becoming Zero, he swears his loyalty to Lelouch in order to redeem his failure to protect Marianne. Villetta Nu Villetta Nu (ヴィレッタ・ヌゥ, Viretta Nū) is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot and subordinate of Jeremiah Gottwald, though she is more collected than Jeremiah in battle. She is not of noble blood, but supports Jeremiah and the Purist faction as she believes she can earn a title of nobility through them. In the second season, her knowledge of Zero's identity and of his Geass has earned a title of nobility. She is employed by Britannian Intelligence Agency to observe Lelouch for contact with C.C. at Ashford Academy, using the cover identity of a gym teacher. Gilbert G.P. Guilford Gilbert G.P. Guilford (ギルバート・G・P・ギルフォード, Girubāto. G. P. Girufōdo) is a slender, dark-haired, bespectacled man who was once known as the 'Spearhead of the Empire'. He is confidante and personal knight to the Second Princess Cornelia, and commands her Glaston Knights. Though he initially pilots a Gloucester, he switches to the more advanced Vincent model in the second season. Following Cornelia's disappearance during the rebellion, he remains in Area 11, dutifully awaiting her return. Research and Development * Lloyd Asplund * Cécile Croomy Bartley Asprius Bartley Asprius (バトレー・アスプリウス, Batorē Asupuriusu) is a large and balding Britannian general who commands the Code R research team. After the assassination of Clovis, he is stripped of his rank by Jeremiah and sent back to Britannia as a prisoner. He subsequently returns to the military under the command of Prince Schneizel. He oversees Jeremiah Gottwald's transformation into a cyborg and tries in vain to stop Jeremiah when he wakes up prematurely. After V.V. recruits Jeremiah, Bartley is ordered by the Emperor to help finish Jeremiah's modifications, which he does not seem happy about. After completing his task, he expresses the desire to leave, knowing that the Emperor's plans could mean the end of the world. During the Black Knights assault on the Geass Directorate stronghold, Bartley is killed in the attack. Before his demise he sees C.C. and laments to the deceased Prince Clovis that they should never have captured her. Other Officers Kewell Soresi Kewell Soresi (キューエル・ソレーシー, Kyūeru Sorēshī) is an officer of the Britannian Army. Kewell belongs to the Purist faction and stands by Jeremiah's side in scapegoating Suzaku Kururugi. When Jeremiah's incomprehensible actions lead to Suzaku's escape with Zero, he leads the rest of the Purist officers in an unsuccessful attempt to kill Jeremiah. He is killed by Kallen in the Battle of Narita. In the novels, he is stated to have a younger sister named Marika (マリーカ ・ソレーシー, Marīka Sorēshī) who attends a military academy in Area 11. Marika Soresi Marika Soresi (マリーカ ・ソレーシー, Marīka Sorēshī) is the younger sister of Kewell Soresi. In the novels, she is stated to be attending a military academy in Area 11 during 2017. Prior to her joining the Valkyrie Squadron, she also served under Cornelia along with Liliana. In 2018, she became one of the Grausam Valkyrie Squadron pilots under Luciano Bradley's command; she and the other Valkyries are killed by Kallen after she escapes her confinement. Marika dies saying her brother's name. Liliana Vergamon Liliana Vergamon (リーライナ・ヴェルガモン, Rīraina Berugamon), a blonde, green-eyed woman, is the second member of the Valkyrie Squadron, and is one of the pilots under Luciano Bradley's command. She once served under Cornelia, and Marika eventually came to be her successor. She and the other Valkyries are killed by Kallen, with Liliana being shocked at being hit so quickly by the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Kanon Maldini Kanon Maldini (カノン・マルディーニ, Kanon Marudīni), 28 years old, is a subordinate of Schneizel El Britannia. He makes a joke to Milly Ashford about being Schneizel's assistant in both public and private matters, only to wave it off and claim that Schneizel likes to keep weird people around. Kanon follows Suzaku to the Kururugi Temple in order to investigate and capture Zero; while there, he obtains conclusive evidence not only of the masked terrorist's identity, but also of the existence of Geass. This evidence proves essential in convincing the leaders of the Black Knights to betray Zero. During the battle above Mt. Fuji he is against at Schneizel's decision to arm the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead to destroy Damocles as a means of killing Lelouch. His fate after Lelouch's death is unknown. Fayer Fayer is the Lieutenant Colonel of Shikine Island, during the incident between the Black Knights and the Lancelot, he instructs Suzaku to restrain Zero and sacrifice his life as the area is bombarded. During the episode , he reappears as part of the reinforcements from Shikine Island, Lelouch has some other soldiers that he has already geassed restrain him, and gives him the command "From this moment foward, you shall obey my orders." Later he is seen aboard a Logres-class battleship named "The Great Britannia" commanded by Monica Kruszewski the knight of twelve, in gun turret room three next to a dead soldier. Other Alicia Lohmeyer Alicia Lohmeyer (アリシア・ローマイヤー, Arishia Rōmaiyā) is an aide and advisor assigned by Britannia to observe Nunnally upon her appointment as the new Viceroy of Area 11. The quintessential Britannian, she regards Nunnally's pro-Eleven political stance with frigid opposition, but dutifully obeys regardless. When Zero engineers the exile of one million Japanese during a second attempt at forming the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, she nearly starts a second massacre by firing upon the crowd. Suzaku disarms her to prevent it from happening again. She becomes more resentful as Nunnally begins to assert herself in the workings of the government, and even orders Kallen's execution (which is derailed by Sayoko) while Nunnally is being evacuated from the second battle of Tokyo. But Alicia dies when the decoy ship she entered is consumed in the blast from the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb, killing her and the other occupants. Her name and character design are direct references to Miss Rottenmeier (ミス・ロッテンマイヤー, Misu Rottenmaiyā), a character from Nippon Animation's popular anime series Heidi, Girl of the Alps (アルプスの少女ハイジ, Arupusu no Shōjo Haiji). Calares , 1 year after the Black Rebellion ]] In Season 2, Calares becomes the Viceroy of Area 11 after the Black Rebellion and Cornellia's disappearance. During the battle of Babel Tower, in which Zero makes his big return; the tower collapses due to a series of explosions instigated by the Black Knights and a large portion of the tower crushes Calares' G-1 Base, effectively killing the viceroy. Chinese Federation The Chinese Federation is an imperial monarchy that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including India and the majority of Southeast Asia. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the real-world Empire of China. The Emperor of the Federation was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people". As with the real-world Emperor of Japan, the individual who holds the title is regarded as a living divinity whose sovereignty is entirely ceremonial. Since the current Tianzi is just a child, true control of the nation lies with the governmental organization known as the "High Eunuchs" (大宦官, Daikangan). ;Flag High Eunuchs The High Eunuchs (大宦官, Daikangan) are a group of eight men who use the Empress' power to control the Chinese Federation, leaving its people poor and starving while they live in opulence. Li Xingke Li Xingke (黎　星刻, Rī Shinkū) is a military officer in the Chinese Federation, said to equal Lelouch in strategy and Suzaku in strength. The son of a low-ranked official, Li climbed his way through the ranks of the government with the intent to transform it. He arrives in Area 11 as a bodyguard to the Federation's consul, Gao Hai. He is extremely skilled in swordsmanship and constantly carries a sword by his side. He also pilots the Shenhu Knightmare Frame. Following the fall of the High Eunuchs, he joins the Black Knights and becomes the Comander in chief after the United Federation of Nations is ratified. Hong Gu Hong Gu (洪古, Hon Gu) is a military official who serves the High Eunuchs, but is aligned with Xingke's faction. He pilots a Gun-Ru. After Li Xingke's faction joins the Black Knights, he takes up the position of the 2nd Division Commander. He is last seen with Empress Tianzi and Zhou Xianglin in Ohgi and Viletta's wedding photo. Tianzi Jiang Lihua (蒋麗華 チェン・リーファ, Jiang Lihua), is the 13 years-old, Empress of the Chinese Federation, although she has thus far been referred to only by the traditional title attributed to the Chinese Emperor: Tianzi (天子, Tenshi), "the Son of Heaven". In practice, she is effectively a prisoner within her own palace, which she dislikes. Following the fall of the High Eunuchs and the formation of the United Federation of Nations, she becomes the representative of the newly formed United States of China. Zhou Xianglin Zhou Xianglin (周香凛, Jou Chanrin) is a female military aide to Li Xingke. When Li is engaged on the field of battle, she oversees the chain of command within his unit. She is aware of his illness and worries about him. She has since taken up the position of the Deputy Chief of the Black Knights. Xianglin is seen among Viletta and Ohgi's wedding guests. Other characters Genbu Kururugi Genbu Kururugi (枢木 ゲンブ) is Suzaku's late father, the last prime minister of Japan, and host for both Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge seven years prior to the series. When Britannia began its invasion of Japan, Genbu refused to surrender, preferring unending resistance against Britannia. Though he is reported in the media to have committed suicide, in order to stop the all-out war against Britannia, in the anime it is revealed he was actually murdered by his own son. In the immediate aftermath of the incident, the truth behind Genbu's death was covered up. In Nightmare of Nunnally he is killed by C.C.. In Suzaku of the Counterattack, when Suzaku hears him talking to the Britannian emperor selling out Japan, he kills him. Mao Mao (毛) is a Chinese orphan who was given the power of Geass by C.C. at the age of six. His power allows him to read the minds of anyone within a 500 meter radius, either all at once or from a specific individual if he concentrates, though his range is reduced when he focuses on a single target. His Geass, like Lelouch's, eventually became permanently active, and the constant influx of thoughts from all around him drove him insane. V.V. V.V. (ヴイ・ツー) is a mysterious boy with blond hair longer than his body. He leads the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that studies and produces Geass users. V.V., like C.C., is apparently immortal and can grant Geass contracts to others. In the second season, V.V. is revealed to be the Emperor's fraternal twin and is working with him to defeat the gods that are making humans fight among themselves. He ultimately dies in Lelouch's Assault on the Geass Directorate after giving his immortality to Charles. Naoto Kozuki Naoto Kōzuki (紅月ナオト, Kōzuki Naoto) is the brother of Kallen Kozuki and a member of the Resistance members. He was killed before the first episode of the series. Though never elaborated upon, his death became the reason his sister, Kallen, fights against Britannia. Kallen's Mother Kallen's mother lives in Kallen's house as a maid. She was addicted to Refrain until she was arrested and sentenced to prison. Kallen originally thought she was living in the house because she couldn't let go of Kallen's father, but really it was to protect Kallen. In the series epilogue, Kallen says bye to her mother implicating that she was freed after Lelouch's death. Spin-off characters These are characters present only in the spin-off media, such as the Nightmare of Nunnally manga and the video games. Video game characters Castor Rui Britannia Castor Rui Britannia is a character exclusive to the Nintendo DS video game and a member of the Britannian Imperial Family. His twin brother is Pollux Rui Britannia. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Equus. Castor possesses a Geass that allows him to telepathically communicate with his twin brother Pollux. Pollux Rui Britannia Pollux Rui Britannia is a character exclusive to the Nintendo DS video game and a member of the Britannian Imperial Family. His twin brother is Caster Rui Britannia. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Aquila. Pollux possesses the same Geass ability as Lelouch, though when brought against one another his seems to be inferior. Suzaku of the Counterattack characters Mariel Labie Mariel Labie (マリエル・ラビエ) takes Cécile Croomy's place as Lloyd Asplund's assistant in the Suzaku of the Counterattack manga. She is only one year older than Suzaku, but she has already graduated from university. She and her father, Lenard, are targeted by the Black Knights personally led by Zero before Suzaku intervenes in his Lancelot combat suit. She is injured when an explosive detonates near her. Lenard Labie Lenard Labie (レナルド・ラビエ, Renarudo Rabie) is Mariel's father. Unlike most Britannians, he greets Suzaku like any other person without questioning his lineage. Like Mariel, he was targeted by Zero and the Black Knights before Suzaku saved them. It's unknown what happened to him. Nightmare of Nunnally characters The spin-off manga Nightmare of Nunnally is an alternate story in which Nunnally gains the power of Geass from a Britannian experimental subject known as Nemo. The antagonists of the manga are the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion "Irregulars" (特殊名誉外人部隊イレギュラーズ, Tokushu Meiyo Gaijinbutai Iregyurāzu), an elite covert operations unit consisting of non-Britannians who have been granted capabilities far exceeding the human norm by way of ethically questionable medical augmentation. Some members have obtained Geass abilities as a result of cell matter transplants from C.C. The Irregulars unit insignia resembles the bird-like sigil of the Geass, and in combat they pilot the experimental seventh generation GX-01 series Knightmare Frames, which are equipped with a Geass Conduit (ギアス伝導, Giasu Dendō) system that allows them to channel their abilities into their Knightmares. Alice Alice (アリス, Arisu) is a tomboyish girl who is Nunnally's best friend and classmate, but is secretly an agent of the Irregulars assigned to the surveillance of Milly Ashford under the cover identity of a middle school student. Alice's normal physical abilities have been augmented with cells originating from C.C., giving her a Geass ability called "The Speed," which allows her to hyperaccelerate all objects within a given radius by manipulating gravitational pull. Designated by her unit to pilot a Knightmare Frame customized to exploit this ability, Alice serves as a highly effective point man on the field of battle. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears on her forehead. Alice's blood contains a chemical suppressant that minimizes the activity of C.C.'s biological matter, which has a tendency to strain and overtax the human body. A neutralizer for the suppressant may be administered to temporarily boost the effect of "The Speed" in battle, enabling movement of sufficiently high speed that it resembles teleportation. Her skill with the Geass is so great that even Lelouch (or C.C.) is impressed by it. Alice's relationship with Nunnally in the spin-off is comparable to that between Suzaku and Lelouch in the anime. Dalque Dalque (ダルク, Daruku) is a dark-skinned girl who serves as point man for the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Power," which augments her physical strength by exaggerating the magnitude of macroscopic forces. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. Her Knightmare Frame cockpit is installed with synchronization receptors that allow expression of this ability as a highly effective frame strength enhancer. Lucretia Lucretia (ルクレティア, Rukuretia) is a pale-haired girl who is a member of the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Land," which accurately maps three-dimensional terrain within a given range. The results of her perceptions are instantly submitted to her Knightmare Frame via a cockpit neuroimaging device and collated with GPS data before being distributed to her team for tactical purposes. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. She is typically partnered with Sancia, whose tracking Geass ability complements her own. Madd Madd (マッド, Maddo) is an unpleasant male cyborg who serves as the Commander of the Irregulars. Mao (Nightmare of Nunnally) In the sidestory Nightmare of Nunnally, Mao is the name of a young Chinese girl who deserts the Irregulars. Like them, she has a Geass ability granted by an infusion of cell matter from C.C. A Geass sigil lights up in her left eye when she uses it. Her Geass ability is known as "The Refrain," which allows her to read and manipulate the minds of others through eye contact. In addition to ordinary mind-reading, it allows her to render her victim catatonic by forcing them to relive past experiences, similar to the drug in the anime it is named after. Because C.C.'s cell matter causes cellular breakdown, she seeks to steal Nunnally's bond with Nemo, which she believes to be a possible cure. After Alice breaks Mao's remaining suppressants, Mao lets herself die. Nemo Nemo (ネモ) is a protagonist of the manga spin-off Nightmare of Nunnally along with Nunnally herself. Nemo is a mysterious energy life-form developed under Code R using a sample of C.C.'s cells. She is referred to by the Britannian military as a magical device (魔導器, madōki). Shortly after being released alongside C.C. in the Shinjuku Ghetto, she encounters and enters into a contract with Nunnally, granting her a Geass ability that allows sight of "the lines of the future," effectively giving her precognition. She assumes an appearance resembling an albino Nunnally upon contract finalization, and the two of them come to share a single mind. Nemo's personality remains distinct from Nunnally, and is said to be an expression of Nunnally's unconscious anger and hostility. Normally disembodied and visible only to Nunnally, Nemo possesses Nunnally's body and temporarily restores it to a functioning state upon summoning the Knightmare Frame Mark Nemo, which they pilot as one. Their piloting style is thought by Cornelia to closely resemble that of the late Marianne. Nemo means "nobody" or "no one" in Latin, which may refer to her shadowy and enigmatic nature. Sancia Sancia (サンチア, Sanchia) is a dark-haired woman who serves as a field captain for the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Order," which accurately identifies the positions of targets within a given range and precisely calculates their probable movement trajectories based on all known variables. The results of her calculations are instantly submitted to her Knighmare Frame via a cockpit neuroimaging device and collated with radar information before being distributed to her team for tactical purposes. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. She is typically partnered with Lucretia, whose terrain-mapping Geass ability complements her own. She is older than her subordinates. Rolo vi Britannia In sidestory Nightmare of Nunnally, Rolo is the younger twin brother of Lelouch, and the Twelfth Prince of the Empire. Rolo had been taken from Marianne when he was a baby, therefore his existence is unknown to Lelouch and Nunnally. He is involved with the Geass Order and known as The Cardinal. He pilots his very own customized Vincent Knightmare Frame and his piloting skills are somewhat ruthless and cold. Rolo first appeared in chapter 10 with Schneizel, who is heading to Area 11, and later meets Suzaku, who can tell that he's not Lelouch. References Category:characters